Crystal Jewels (anime)
Crystal Jewels is a Japanese anime television series, adapted from the Crystal Jewels video games. Crystal Jewels, which has been adapted for the international television markets, concurrently airing in 98 countries worldwide"Archive copy". Archived on the orog. It is based on GameGuys's Crystal Jewels video game series and is a part of the Crystal Jewels franchise. The series provides of 7 series and 28 movies, which is in 28 seasons (1 movie in 1 season), splitten up based on taking place based on the video games: original series, Beyonds, Brawler's Quest, Next Quest, Mental Consions, Souls of Legends, and Natalie Quest series. There are several special of the series. The each seasons contains 60 episodes, including some side story series. The series have produced other series such as Crystal Jewels: Battle Adventure , aired in 2004-05. Crystal Jewels is a remake of the original series. It was supposed to be released in 2018. In Go!Go! SuperBattle!, the character, Koumisa Chuko, is a character based on the video game character, Kouchu. His anime counterpart, Kouchu Misako, was borrowed of his name and reassembled the letters. The main character of the anime, Kouchu Misako, and his best pal, Roaracryst"Kouchu Misako", the main character shines all these yearsyears. Retrieved March 2013., travel around the world to become a master champion, as the lesson learned in Crystal Jewels Master Champion, Kouchu learns what being a master champion is. These anime series are accompanied by spin-off programming, consisting of Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures and Crystal Jewels Zenerations. The anime series is largely credited to having allowed for anime to become more popular and familiar around the world, especially in the United States, where the two highest grossing anime films are both Crystal Jewels films''The Crystal Jewels anime is still great after all these years". ArxhiArchived January 2018.. It is also considered to be one of the first anime that has been able to reach this level of mainstream success with Western audiences"Western Audiences would enjoy this", Retrieved March 2009."We said the anime influenced Western Audiences", From GameGuys. November 2000, as well as being credited with allowing the game series to reach such a degree of popularity, and vice versa.Audience Score increases as time beings;Retrieve November 2012.Crystal Jewels:25 years running April 2018. However, the series is a franchise owned by Game guys.Gameguys' Franchise- Crystal Jewels It was created by Maruko Jinko in 1993 in Japan, and it consist of video games, television shows, movies, shorts, books, comic books, and card games.The franchise's poplular today- Sundae The original media was the video games. It is the second best seriesTop Gameguys' Best Franchise worldwide followed by Super Ninja. Video games have been released, anime have been aired, and the franchise have been popular today. Instead of the earth being the setting in the franchise, they called earth, the Crystal worldThe earth called "Crystal world", because the world is habitated by monsters called "Cryral monsters"List of Crystal Monsters, and the people who trains them are calles Crystal Brawlers10 Ways you can be a Crystal Brawler, which summons Crystal Monsters to fight combat at each other. Cumulative sales of the video games (including home console games, such as Talking Roaracryst! for the GameCube) have reached more than 290 million copies.290 copies of Talking roaracryst! November 2000In November 2005, InternationalZ, which had managed the non-game related licensing of Crystal Jewels, announced that it had agreed not to renew the Crystal Jewels representation agreement. The Crystal Jewels Company International (formerly Crystal Jewels USA Inc.), a subsidiary of Japan's Crystal Jewels Co., oversees all Crystal Jewels licensing outside Asia.back in Japan, the reach of Crystal Jewels As of March 2017, the Crystal Jewels franchise has grossed revenues of ¥6.0 trillion worldwideCrystal Jewels franchise has grossed revenues of ¥6.0 trillion worldwide (equivalent to US$55.15 billion). The franchise began as a pair of video games for the original Game Q that were developed by Game Freak and published by Demogames. It now spans video games, trading card games, animated television shows and movies, comic books, and toys. Crystal Jewels is the second best-selling video game franchise, behind only Demogames's Super Ninja franchiseThe second best-selling video game franchise, behind only Demogames's Super Ninja franchise and the highest-grossing media franchise of all time. The franchise is also represented in other Demogames media, such as the Super Battle series. The Crystal Jewels celebrated their anniversary in 1998,Crystal Jewels Anniversary! 1998 2003Crystal Jewels Anniversary! 2003, 2008Crystal Jewels Anniversary! 2008, 2013Crystal Jewels Anniversary! 2013, and soon 2018Crystal Jewels Anniversary! 2018. Soon Crystal Jewels Moon Blade is gonna release. Overview Kouchu starts his journey in Justpip Town, believing himself as a crystal bralwer. Kouchu went out and professor Shari gave kouchu the Roaracryst. Their first battle was with Sakuro, who stole all the Crystal Monsters from the lab and they are returned and stopped the Furious Five. Kouchu meet new friends like Shauna (Shanji) and now Sakuro. Caught his first Crystal Monster, Birdono, Kouchu proves that he is even better. While on his journey, he met Marcy (Shinsho), which is now a crystal brawler who made all the brawlers' Crystal Monsters faints. Then, he met people like Gerido, who is in charge of the tower in Pure Village. He battle Sakuro's brother and he earns his first gym badges, then Sakuro was impressed at Kouchu's battles, so they became friends. Kouchu has a lot to learn to become a Crystal Brawler. Kouchu encountered obstacles of the Furious Five's steps, and of course, Marcy, in his journey. He met Dustin Withness (Wakiwaki), who lost in the gym, and after he heals, he trains Kouchu for his second gym badge. After Kouchu got his gym badge, He was stuck in the middle of the Furious Five hideout. He challenges for the third gym, which have lost, and trains again. This time, he won the gym. Kouchu then advanced his adventure for his fourth badge. On the Second season, Kouchu continues his journey, for the other 4 badges, and his Ninecoat evolves into a Tencoat for saving Kouchu from falling from the cliff in GrandCan Mountains after defeating Gerodon. Before he competes in the league, he was bored, so he did several things, Kouchu's mom ordered him to buy her the fethers, and Kouchu catches some Crystal Monsters during the training of the league. After three days of training, Kouchu then enters the league and competes in the league later in the season. First, in the first round, he defeated Kinney, and then in the second round, he defeated Ralph, and for the third, he beats Wally, and is ready for the fourth. After he beat the rest of the Crystal Brawlers, his final opponent is Marcy, and cheats by using her Marukas and using fake weapons, but that doesn't effect some of Kouchu's Crystal Monster. Marcy then won against Kouchu, and she have to face the last champion. But she lost to that champion. After the league, Kouchu gave up being a Crystal Brawler, but Roaracryst cheers him up, so Kouchu continues his adventure. It was hard for Kouchu to be a Crystal Brawler at first, but he knows when to be cheered. At some point, Kouchu caught his first crystal monster, Birdono, impossibly fainted, which Kouchu was a long way to becoming a Master Champion. Marcy always reminds Kouchu that he’s one step away from her. Despite having only one Crystal Monster, Kouchu tends to catch more, then that he knows that Marcy caught more than fifty Marukas, Kouchu brags about his Crystal Brawling skills and shows his companions his attitude about a Crystal Brawler. When Kouchu notices Marcy took Darkia’s place as a medal holder, Kouchu tends to battle her, but lost. Despite Kouchu’s lost, Marcy’s brother gave Kouchu the medal. Third season began and Kouchu was sent a message to get to the Jarbon Islands, and was drowned in the boat thanks to the hole in th boat, Kouchu and Shauna and Sakuro uses water types to surf to Jarbon Islands. When the crew arrives there, Kouchu explores the islands, which to battle trainers and their battle bases, and Kouchu meets Professor Shari and her daughter, Samantha Shari, and Kouchu and Samantha battled. Kouchu learned that Samantha is a part of the Jarbon Island League. Kouchu then met Marcy there, and encounters Furious Five as well. Kouchu then got his first badge at the Yaroki Gym. Kouchu has to defeat White Cave in four locations, and has to find the Silver Key. After recieving the Silver Key, Kouchu then beats the second gym leader for the second elm. Kouchu then encounters a Laxmore and was able to catch it. In Season 4, After getting Laxmore, Kouchu continues his journey in the Jarbon Islands, and gets his third gym badge. Kouchu then was sank in the Recore Island, and defeated the Eyes of the Circumstances. Kouchu and his friends found themselfs back to the Jarbon Islands, and recieved his last badge. Before going to Decolore Islands, Kouchu learns how to surf, climb, and swim without using Crystal Monsters. Then, he went to Decolore Islands for the league, beating up trainers in the row, then, defeated the Jarbon champion, Jacob. Kouchu then earns Laxmore's obeyance and went to the Farko region Age Rating All ages, nothing really objectable but 8-12+ is suggested. The games have a lot of battles, which makes it only right that the anime shares the same aspect. Crystal Monsters rarely ever die from battles, but rather faint. There are references of dead humans or crystal monsters, and they were seen dying in the movies though. There are also some death threats too, and characters, especially antagonist tends to destroy and kill other characters. Most of these were cut out by LogicKids in the dub. LogicKids also cut various other things. Basically what is okay to show in Japan, is questionable on a children's TV show in America or other parts of the world. There is no actual romance in the series. The creators do put shippy moments at times, but do not heavily focus on it. There has been kissing and some hugging between characters. Most of the moments are often just hints. The creators of the anime do not wish to make certain characters a canon pairing in the anime. Primary Characters *Kouchu Misako *Shauna Genga *Sakuro Himensho *Marcy Kimensho *Marukas *Julia *Kathern *Genuan *Katie *Hiyom *Emma Gorajin *Noah Kimesha *Sarah Kimesha *Steven Jakoshu *Akura *Alan *Mahuna *Ichigo Musaki Crystal Jewels songs Openings Endings English Openings *Every Crystal Has A Power( Season 1-3) *In the Blue Ocean (3-4) *Spinning Top (5) *ECHAP (1998, 6&7) *Want to be In My Dreams (8) *Dark and Light(9) *Take It All Back! (10) *You Bet (11) *Diverse (12) *Next Quest (13) *Dream Again (14) *In the Crystal (15) *World Peace (16) *Metal Silvers (17) *Next Dimensions (18) *Life Going Over (19) *War (20) *ECHAP 2013 (21) *For Us Heroes (22) *Can't Take Loss (23) *Never Care (24) *Garnet And Turquoise (25) *Look Inside You (26) *We Are A Team (27) *Amethyst (28, episodes 1-30) *Orb in My Mysteries (28, episodes 31-60) *Under the Moon Light (29) List of Crystal Jewels episodes Reference Category:Fan Anime Category:Anime series Category:Anime Category:Crystal Jewels